My Love, Through Death for You
by Identity
Summary: ONESHOT. Alois died, but not completely. A familiar face and a rebirth. A trust broken and mended to be stronger than ever, tying together two being across time and space. Together forever will be a demon and his master. Claude/Alois.


**My Love, Through Death for You** (Unbeta'ed)

**Warnings:** Shota themes, Yaoi, Spoiler

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji I or II. If I did we'd see a lot more yaoi

**Summary:** Alois died, but not completely. A familiar face and a rebirth. A trust broken and mended to be stronger than ever, tying together two being across time and space. Together forever will be a demon and his master.

**Note:** I just finished watching episode 7, and cried a bit. I like Alois and I didn't want him dead yet, so I decided to write a bit to express my unhappiness. This is my first time writing out a full sex scene, so I'm hoping for no hatred on that part. I'll gladly take criticism, but flames will more often than not be ignored and used to roast the little children I keep in my basement. That's it from me. Have fun.

* * *

_Cold. Why is it so cold? So cold and so heavy. Can't move. So cold._

There was no floor that he laid on, nor was there a ceiling for him to see.

"_...ere…e?"_

There was nothing around him. Just blankness. Not even darkness or lightness. Neither black or white. Simply blankness; without color, without sound, without warmth.

"…_an…ere…me?"_

He couldn't feel his body, but he could feel the pressure. The pressure that could pull the air right out of his lungs if he could breathe. There was no else.

"…_an…ou…ere…me?"_

It took a while for it to sink in. That's right. Ciel had stabbed him. They had been dancing and Ciel stabbed him. He was dead. So is this what death feels like? Heavy and blank?

"_Can…ou…here…me?"_

Claude. Claude hadn't saved him. Claude had looked at him; stared at him as if he were vile and disgusting ad unworthy. Something unsavory. Why?

"_Can you here me?"_

His eyes rolled to the side. He saw nothing there. Nothing but two swirling pools or light; an indescribable color that had no name and no end. Pools of endless, nameless light.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

A chuckle.

"_Do you remember?"_

"Yes." His eyelids felt heavy and slow as he blinked. "I died. I was killed. Claude…"

"_Yes."_

"He didn't want me. I remember. His face. His eyes."

"_Yes…"_ A hiss of pleasure.

"Who are you?"

A face formed around the eyes, framed by jet black hair. A neck, then shoulders, then a torso, all clad in black and white. Hips, legs, feet, covered in elegantly pressed black and shiny black shoes. A pair of square rimmed glasses was tucked into a breast pocket.

Had he had the strength, his eyes would widen.

"You…"

"_You're body is dead. But you soul is not yet gone. I can give you life, but only if I can obtain something in return."_

He said nothing in response.

"_A contract."_ The way his lips moved around the word was intoxicating. _"You provide the terms, I will ensure that it is carried out. As payment, your soul will be mine."_

He stared for a long moment at the demon before him. The demon he had known, yet did not know. The one who had been beside him, yet so far away. The demon that was now his to grasp and have until his end came for him.

He smirked.

"You will serve me as my servant. You will ensure my safety above all else until my revenge is complete. A revenge that will be completed by my hand and mine alone."

"_And against whom will this revenge be extracted?"_

His smile grew…

"Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis…"

…And grew.

"…And Claude Faustus."

The contract was complete.

**My Love, Through Death for You**

Alois allowed his eyes to open slowly, the sunlight already permeating through the thin membranes of his lids. A fresh breeze caused the delicate curtains to flutter out of place before calming and returning to the places. The scent of dew and wood was carried into the room along with the sound of song birds chirping on their posts amongst the trees.

"Claude."

He didn't need to turn his head to know that the addressed butler was there, no doubt bowed at the waist while supporting a silver tray containing his morning tea in one hand and his clothes for the day in the other. He didn't need a confirmation before giving his order.

"The birds are annoying. Get rid of them."

"Yes. Right away." The deep lull of his voice lingered in the air for only a moment as not even a few seconds later, the trilling of the avian creatures stopped, giving the morning a quietly oppressing silence.

As usual, Claude helped his get dressed while he purposely made the butler's job difficult. There was no evidence of what had happened previously. No scar to show, no ache to feel, and remorse to sting the heart. The only change in routine would be that Alois could now see the slightest tick of Claude's brow and the smallest upward quirk of his lips, and the tiniest of deeper breaths at his master's childish antics. Had he always missed them before, or was it only now, now that the symbol burned on his tongue would never fade, even in death, that he was able to sense the subtle indications of his butler's otherwise stoic temperament?

His day continued as always. His breakfast in his room. Ah Hanna. Perhaps she was glad when she saw his blood staining the floor? Silly girl. Her torment was far, far from over.

"Hanna." He called. He was bored. His face was leaning on his knuckles, his elbow was resting on the arm of the chair, his legs were crossed and his suspended foot was bouncing to a rhythm all his own. With a flick of his buttering knife a glob of jam landed accurately on the toe of his boot.

"My, what a mess I've made. Be a dear and lick it clean for me?" The sweet grin and amiable tone did little to hide the sadistic pleasure he felt inside. Always the diligent servant, Hanna wasted no time and quickly dropped to her hands and knees to lick the sweet substance. Alois chuckled before his smiled fell away. With a swift movement he drew back his foot and drove the boot into the side of Hanna's head, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"As if I could stand your vile saliva on my person." He hissed at her.

Yes. A normal morning.

.*.*.*.

The normal morning spanned out into a normal afternoon.

"Claude? Get me some paper and ink." Alois ordered as he entered his study. Within a second of sitting down the necessary materials were placed before him. A smirk formed on his face.

"Tell me Claude, do you think Ciel believes that I'm dead?" This was the first time the subject had been breached between the two, and Alois was very much looking forward to how his butler would answer.

"I'm sure he would assume so. Not many people can bleed so profusely and live to speak of it." To any other person, it would seem that Claude was as stoic and unmoving as ever, but Alois wasn't fooled, not anymore. Throughout the day it had become a new sport for him almost, to closely observe and catch those small signals. The way Claudes eyes lit up just slightly in intrigue and the way his lips tightened, wondering what mischief his charge was up to.

There was also the way the corner of his eyes twitched and his back striated just so that told Alois of his, if not discomfort, then weariness of the subject. He didn't resist the small chuckle and the narrowing of his eyes as he took pleasure in knowing that Claude no longer knew exactly what he was thinking. So this was the difference between his contract before and his contract now.

"Do you think he would accept an invitation to another ball? I sure hope so. I was thinking of something more fun this time. Maybe have everyone cross dress? Or perhaps a haunted mansion theme?" Alois twittered with excitement as his hand flourished across the sheet of paper. No doubt Claude would rewrite the note later in his neat, elegant and formal writing, but Alois still took great enjoyment in the process.

"I'm not sure it would be wise to confront them again so soon." Claude said, readying himself for whatever tantrum his master would throw this time. As expected, the blonde's face dropped into a dark scowl that caused his bright blue eyes to darken just so into a shade that Claude had to admit, he enjoy quite dearly. Instead of lashing out however, Alois simply laid down the quill and stood from his desk.

"I'm tired. Help me bathe."

The bath was short and surprisingly uneventful. Instead of trying to get Claude wet and irritated, the young master was obedient and silent, allowed his butler to clean his body thoroughly. For the first time, Claude couldn't help but wonder exactly what Alois was thinking about.

After bathing Claude helped his master into his night robes and carried him to bed. He was very well aware of the pair of light blue eyes tracked his every move. They have been doing so all day long. Even as he set his master on the bed and bade him goodnight, those eyes never stopped observing him, pinning him under determined, steely cold gazes.

"Claude."

The name was whispered darkly and quietly, making the butler stop just as he turned his back to his master in order to leave his alone for the night. He didn't turn around as he felt two thin, pale arms wrap themselves around his waist and a small, delicate body press again his back.

"You didn't save me Claude. You didn't want me did you." Claude didn't reply, even as the hands, with their supple fingers began to unbutton his jacket, then his shirt.

"But now." Alois's voice dropped into a lower, even softer whisper. "Now you want me, don't you?" Claude again didn't answer, and Alois's hands stopped only for a moment. Even without any confirmation, the stiffening of Claude's back was all he needed. With a swift tug and a twist, Claude was pulled onto the bed with Alois straddling his waist. Alois knew that the butler allowed himself to be pulled. There was no way he was strong enough to force the other without his consent.

"You're not going to tell me are you? What change? What happened when I died?" Alois knew he would get a response, and in truth he didn't want one. It would mean he wouldn't have a reason to punish his butler. With a pace neither quick nor slow, the young master resumed his task of unbuttoning the shirt and stripping down his butler. The occasional intake of breath that was quicker than the others, or the minute twitch in his expression or his fingers were the only signs that Alois's action were having any effect, driving him on.

Soon enough, Claude lay naked on his bed, the only thing left were his glasses and the faintest of smirks on his lips. Alois didn't allow himself to blush or waver; instead his tongue flickered across his lips as he finally removed the one and only piece of clothing he was wearing. As soon as the nightgown dropped to the floor amongst the other articles of clothing, Alois left his body fall onto the pale, oddly warm chest. Claude's skin was smooth and clean and his muscles felt firm against Alois's cheek. He felt a slight surge or jealously as he thought of his own girlish figure, be the thought dispelled and made way for a more important task.

His fingers trailed lightly against the pale expanse of skin, drawing light designs with the soft pads and scrapping gently with his nails every so often. Each hitch of breathe and tensing of muscle caused desired, need, and pleasure coursing through Alois's thin frame. He paid close attention and noted that Claude's sides, his hips, and his nipples gave the finest reactions. He pulled his head up to gaze into those deep golden eyes. He never notices before, but they were the perfect shade of gold, not wheat like he had perceived before. They were smoky, yet bright, burning like two tiny suns, stripping him naked and baring is very soul to the demon before him. A light shudder rippled down his spine that no doubt the man beneath him felt as two hands adorn with black nails came up to grip his hips.

With a sound of disapproval Alois tore the glasses from Claude's face.

"I don't see why you wear these. You obviously don't need them." Claude continued to say nothing, but his hands tightened just a bit on Alois's hips, drawing a stuttering breath from his pink lips. With a devilish smirk, Alois pulled himself up for a bit in order to lay a gentle kiss on Claude's right eyelid, the his left one. He pulled away for a moment before lowering his mouth again, this time letting his tongue run across the thin flap of skin covering his twin suns. He continued his line to Claude's ears, gently tracing the shell before nibbling gently on the lob. The bare lightest sound was his reward. From the ear he followed down to Claude's neck, then his collar bone. This time he felt a twitch from between his buttocks where Claude was nestled gently between the cheeks.

He continued the exploration of his butler's body, savoring the rich, salty taste of his skin and mapping out the dips of his muscles and the silkiness of Claude's voice as he pulls breath after breath from the normally expressionless man. Alois followed the natural lie of Claude's body down to his navel, which he found to be another trigger spot, then even lower. He paused to stare at the now leaking erection before him, the tip flushed a dark red with blood as the tip sported a single bead of purely pre-cum. He felt himself responding to his servant's arousal and purred as the scent of the demon's manhood made his mind hazy with lust. His fingers danced gently around the surrounding area, tugging gently on the dark curly hairs and running up and down the strong thighs.

That devious little tongue, forever marked with Claude's brand, flicked out and took its first taste; a quick, long stroke from base to tip. That was all he needed to kick the rest of his nearly nonexistent inhibitions out the window. With a lick of his lips Alois close his mouth over the head, drawing a deep gasp and low groan from the butler. He purred in delight and slowly took in more and more of Claude's heat, opening his throat to welcome the hot hardness. He felt a hand run gently through his hair and he glanced up and groaned around the flesh in his mouth. Never before had he seen this side of his butler, and it made him wonder why he didn't do this before. Claude was, to anyone else, as emotionless as ever, but now Alois knew better. A light dusting of pink touched the tips of ears, almost hidden by the black curtain of his hair, now slightly messed and disheveled, no doubt from having his finger run through it more than once. His breath was just a little bit quicker than normal, but not enough to make his pant. What caught the blonde's attention the most though, were the blazing hot golden globes that threatened to swallow him whole. Suddenly Claude's promise of wanting to devour him took on a whole new meaning.

Desire flooded his blood, which decided to rush down between his legs and up to stain his cheeks. Having lost all patience in teasing, Alois removed the member from his mouth and smirked, his lips wet and pink as he ran his tongue across them, savoring that lingering taste. He crawled, much as a stalking cat eyeing its prey, up Claude body until his hips were once again just above Claude's. He leaned back, feeling the heat just behind him, now slick with saliva.

"I promised my soul to you Claude, and you promised to help me get revenge, right?" He asked as moved against the swelling, twitching, eager hardness between his cheeks. His eyes widened as did his smirk when Claude finally allowed a matching grin bloom across his face, his eyes glowing an endless, nameless, light.

"Yes, your highness."

Alois cried out I pain flecked pleasure as the whole of Claude's heat was buried inside him all at once. It was hard to breathe, and each gasp send shuddering, mind numbing pleasure through his body. His back was arched and his eyes darkened with haze. Then the thrusting began and Alois could do nothing but scream what sounded like Claude's name and move with the body beneath him.

Claude sat up and gripped the small hips with a force that would surely leave bruises, but neither of them could care in the least bit. The heat around him was tight, and it was a bit painful with nothing but saliva to slick up the passage. The tang of blood filled the air as Alois whimpered, but Claude didn't stop moving. Alois didn't want him to stop. The pain was unlike anything he felt before, but neither was the pleasure. It was hot and intense, with neither party wanting to stop long enough to speak. Alois wrapped his arms tightly around Claude's neck, clutching to him as his body shook with the pleasure that now completely overrode the pain. Claude's breath came noticeably quicker now as he placed gentle, butterfly kisses along Alois's neck.

"Mine." Alois managed to gasp. Claude agreed. Yes. As a demon he was Alois's to command and use to his utmost content, but as a human under contract, Alois was also his. His to have and devour and destroy. His to cherish and love tenderly. His to keep for the rest of time. Under no circumstance was this boy allowed to part with him. Even in death, Alois's soul was his to keep and do with as he pleased. Forever his.

And then Alois was cumming. His head was tossed back and his eyes were wide with the sheer intensity of his orgasm, one that shook his bones and saturated each and every cell in his body with a heat so deep that he thought he was burning. His vision was spotted with black and for a moment, he thought he died again. His body shuddered and jerk and he clutched at Claude's shoulders enough to draw blood, not that the demon minded all too much. He was solely focused on the tight heat around his member that throbbed and clenched and drove him over the brink. With one last, deep thrust he buried himself completely into his partner's body and let out a low groan as he felt himself release inside, staining the inner walls of his master and marking his contracted human as his for all time.

"Never…betray me…Claude." Alois panted into his shoulder as he fell into a deep sleep, exhausted but pleased.

* * *

Claude finished whipping down his young master's body and dressing himself and now sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the sun kissed blonde hair.

He licked his lips, remembering each and every detail of their actions. The way Alois's eyes deepened in ecstasy, not Ciel's shade, but a lighter shade that Claude favored greatly. There was also the way his voice dropped lower with each groan and raised in pitch with each scream of his name. The usual smug look was replaced with one of need and desperation. Even though they said very little, all of his young master's fear and worries and emotions were laid out in front of him.

Why did Claude not save him? Why did he not want him anymore? Was he going to be betrayed again? Left alone again? Unwanted and unloved, used and broken then tossed away again? Alois was angry with him, and frightened, sad and lonely, determined and resolute. He was going to make Ciel his. He was going to make Sebastian suffer, but most of all, the very most important task,

He was going to make Claude love him.

Love him so much and so hard that he wouldn't dare dream of ever letting him go again. Love him like Alois loved Claude. The possessive, suffocating love where neither party could live without the other.

Claude smiled down at his master and kissed him lightly on the forehead before leaving the room. Such a silly master. Before, the contract wasn't complete. The need for revenge wasn't deep and strong enough. It wasn't the force to drive his master to death and back. His soul was tainted with the will to live. Not at all like Ciel's. But now, after having died once and betrayed once, his soul was perfect. While Ceil Phantomhive's soul was pure and light, Alois Trancy's was pure and dark. Claude's favorite. Now all he needed was to fulfill the soul's revenge, and Alois's soul would be his forever.

A dark smile disappeared into the dark hallway, leaving nothing but two endless, nameless orbs of light.

"_Silly bochan. If I didn't love you, why would I go through so much trouble for your soul?"_

_**Houhe o **__Taraluna_, Ron de Rotarel

_**

* * *

**_

I hope all you Trancy fans are pleased. I dun want Shorty McShort-Pants to die. He's so interesting!


End file.
